


And the Sparrow Makes Three

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Concept Idea Recycling, F/M, Fight Scene, First Dates, Light Bondage, Multi, Original Character-centric, Porn With Plot, Recycling Background Characters, Romance, Smut starts in the second chapter, Teaching Lessons, seriously, there IS a plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All Characters Are of Age of Consent. Even if they say otherwise.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All Characters Are of Age of Consent. Even if they say otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fan fiction. I do not own these characters. Even the 'OC' is a recycled background character & an unused concept on the show.
> 
> All characters are of legal age. Even if they say otherwise.

If there was one word to describe Jean Duprac it was 'invisible'. He ran a hand through his short brown hair as he walked through the halls. Dodging people along the way had become the norm. The topic of being akumatized came up a lot in the school, but no one even remembered that he tried to make the Eiffel Tower disappear. He expected it from Chloe, she didn't think of anything that didn't concern her, not the others. The blonde horror hadn't said anything to him. Come to think of it, no one really even paid much attention to him at all. He guessed he should feel lucky. Being excluded from the abuse that was Chloe was a blessing, but it wasn't because she liked him, or she felt bad, no, she simply didn't even know he was there. Not even Kim, the jock who challenged everyone to some sort of competition, hadn't tried to strong-arm him into a race.

He tried to stay focused on the good things in his life after being akumatized. That wasn't something he wanted to repeat. His memories of the entire thing were a blur, but he had caught the news report. He had convinced his parents to enroll him in self-defense once it was all over. It turned out he was pretty good at it. Now he was even considering signing up for fencing lessons too. That way, if something went wrong, he'd be able to run toward the trouble rather than away from it.

Sure, he wouldn't be able to fight an akumatized super-villain, but he'd be able to help others. He could get them to safety. Maybe his social invisibility would come in handy.

Jean stepped out into the courtyard. He leaned against one of the supports. It was a wonderful day. The park would be a good place to eat lunch today, or maybe just the courtyard. Not that many people stayed on school grounds during the break. He'd have enough time to grab some lunch and be back with time to enjoy the quiet.

The sound of a bird brought his mind to the present. He looked up to see a shadow flash overhead. A single feather drifted down. Jean watched its descent. He reached out a hand and plucked it from the path. It didn't feel like a feather. The shape of it was curved in a half-circle. On closer inspection he found that it was a bracelet. It was thicker in the center than the ends and seemed to be made out of silver. He looked up, but the bird was gone.

The bracelet radiated a gentle warmth. Jean scanned the courtyard to find it was empty. He must have missed the lunch bell. Out of curiosity he slipped the bracelet on his wrist. An amber glow radiated from the shape. Jean blinked as the light brought spots to his eyes. Once his vision cleared he found a little bird-thing floating in front of him. It was slightly darker than the color of mocha, with a two arms, legs, big brown eyes, and a little beak on its face. It hovered in the air. The thing didn't flap its wings, in fact, it didn't look to have any.

"Hello," the little thing said.

Jean stared at the thing. His tongue felt heavy in his mouth.

"You're a quiet one, Jean," it said as it flew closer to him.

"You know my name?" He managed to ask.

"Of course, silly, we're partners now," it flew around him in a quick circuit. "Not exactly a private spot is it?"

"No, this is my school," he said easily enough.

Never mind he was talking to some sort of floating not-bird thing that somehow knew his name.

"We should get somewhere quiet so we can talk."

He let out a little squeak as the creature zipped into his backpack by going straight through the fabric. Jean looked around. He blinked a few times and took a deep breath. Once that was completed he pinched his forearm. The small sting told him he was awake.

Jean hurried out of the courtyard and down the steps. He wound through the streets to his house. It would take up most of the lunch break, but he didn't think he was going back to class today. He made it to the two bedroom walk-up easily faster than usual. It felt like everyone was watching him. At any moment he expected someone to jump out to try to take the bracelet.

Their home wasn't plush, but it was comfy. His mother worked at a bank and his father restored painting at the museum. The living room was a mixture of an art studio and dining area. Their TV was tucked in the corner as an afterthought. He didn't see any sign that they were home. There wasn't a reason for them to be, considering they were both at work, but he was supposed to be at school. He slipped into his room, shut the door, and moved his desk chair in front of it, just in case.

His room was big enough for his desk, bed, and the computer that was a couple of years behind the current generation. The window looked out onto the streets of Paris. Luckily the floor above them had been empty for quite a few years. No one really knew why, just that the owner never did anything with it. It had rooftop access and a balcony. Jean was well versed in climbing up to the third level. He had even setup a little picnic on the balcony on warm summer nights.

The little creature floated easily out of his backpack and settled on his bed.

"You should really clean that thing out," it said with a content sigh. "There was a granola bar in there that had turned to crumbs."

"What are you?" Jean asked.

He sat in the chair that was against the door.

"I'm a kwami," the creature answered. "My name is Merp."

"Merp?"

"Yep," the kwami hopped on his pillow and settled in again.

"And what does Merp the kwami want with me?"

"That's kind of up to you, kid," Merp held up a small hand. "Do you want to be a hero, villain, or somewhere in the middle?"

"What?"

"We're partners, kid," the kwami said with a sigh. "I give you powers and you figure out what to do with them."

"Like Ladybug and Cat Noir?" Jean asked slowly.

"Kind of."

"Do they have a kwami too?"

"Probably."

"You're not very helpful," Jean said with a grunt. "What sort of powers do we get?"

"Say the phrase and we can find out," Merp said with a wide smile.

"What phrase?"

"To transform you say 'let's fly'," Merp floated up and looked at him. "What do you say, kid? Want to go for a test run?"

Jean stood up. He looked from the bracelet to Merp, "let's fly."

Merp zipped over to him. The little creature disappeared in a flash of light. Jean felt time slow as he was lifted off the ground. The transformation started at the top of his head and cascaded down to his feet. He landed back on the floor and looked at his hands.

Brown leather gloves with flecks of black covered his hand. The bracelet, now in the shape of a feather, tucked neatly under the edge of the right cuff. A long, dark brown coat stretched down to the back of his knees. It had a pointed hood streaked with a mixture of black and white flecks like his gloves. The bottom of the coat was had a hem shaped like large feathers. His feet were in boots that matched his gloves and he discovered a holster on his left thigh that contained three darts.

Jean stepped up to the mirror in his room. He found that his eyes and bridge of his nose were covered in a black goggles. The point of the hood stopped just a touch above the top of the mask. The lower half of his face was exposed, but he had to admit, it looked cool.

He jumped at the sound of an explosion nearby. Another one followed shortly.

"Let's see what I can do," he said as he opened the window.

It was a drop to the street below, but the building had an angle to it. Without superpowers he could climb up to the floor above and the roof. Now, it was almost too easy. He found himself on the roof in a matter of moments. A thick pillar of smoke rose a few streets over. 

He looked down at the suit he was wearing. Ladybug had that yo-yo that she could swing around the city with and Cat Noir had his staff. He didn't think the darts would really do anything to help him travel. There had to be something, some sort of trick to it.

"Well," he took a step back away from the edge of the roof. "I hope I have super healing."

He ran toward the edge and leaped off. Jean closed his eyes and waited for impact. Instead he found himself soaring through the air. It wasn't exactly flying, more like a bound that turned into a glide. He was suddenly very glad for the goggles. 

Jean landed on a rooftop and looked back. His leap had completely skipped a street. He turned his attention back to the task at hand. A streak of red told him Ladybug was already on the scene, but he couldn't see what it was yet. He jumped into the air. The back of his coat flared out once he reached the apex of his leap. He looked down on the street below. 

Ladybug and Cat Noir were tangling with some woman in a bright outfit of red and white. She wore a sharp crown made up of almost neon crimson.

"You do not want to tangle with The Queen of Diamonds," the woman yelled as she flung a string of playing cards at the two heroes.

He watched as the duo dodged out of the way. The cards, all diamonds of course, sliced through a lamppost and a nearby car with ease.

"Into the deep end," he muttered as he landed on the street behind the villain.

His hand shot to the holster on his hip. The trio of darts zipped toward the Queen of Diamonds. He must have done something to give away his position because she turned around before they hit. A large playing card sprang from her forearm to catch the darts. The first of the three disappeared as the last one struck. He looked down at the holster to see that the dart had returned to its spot.

"Who are you?" Ladybug called from the side of the street.

"Fight now, talk later," he said in reply.

"No need to get catty," Cat Noir quipped.

He leaped into the air as the Queen of Diamonds dealt a deadly stream of cards. Her aim followed him as he rose. On instinct he grabbed the edge of his coat and pulled them against his side. He swooped down toward the Queen feet first. They collided and fell into a rolling tangle on the street. 

"Her deck of cards," Ladybug called.

He grabbed the deck and tossed them to Cat Noir who tossed them to Ladybug. Her yo-yo snapped out. It connected and broken the deck in half.

"No more evil for you little akuma," she said as she captured the purple flutter. "Bye-bye butterfly."

A wave of ladybug energy erupted out from the girl in red. The sliced up cars, buildings, and lampposts reformed. The vehicle that explored reshaped as the smoke disappeared. 

"Rooftop, now," Ladybug said as her yo-yo zipped out.

"You heard the lady," Cat smiled. "Bug out."

Jean followed them to a roof nearby.

"Who are you?" Ladybug asked as he landed.

"Sparrow," he said as the name came to him.

"And you're a hero, like us?" Cat asked.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"You'll forgive me if I don't trust you right away," Ladybug looked him over. "The last person claiming to be a hero turned out to be after out miraculouses."

He thought for a moment as they watched him. They took a step back as he took one forward.

"Do you have a kwami?" He whispered.

"What did you say?" Cat Noir looked at him in shock.

"A kwami," he whispered. "Am I saying it right? Little floating thing about this big," he held his thumb and pointer finger apart.

"Yes," Ladybug said slowly. "But an akumatized victim could know that too. What is your miraculous?"

He rolled up the sleeve on his right arm, "my feather bracelet. I think. Today is my first day."

"How did you get it?" She asked.

He looked over to Cat Noir who was lounging against his staff.

"It fell from the sky," he said with a small chuckle. "I get it. You two fight bad guys all the time. Honestly, I didn't know I could glide until I did it, or that my darts would come back when I threw all three. I don't even know what me lucky charm thingy is yet."

"Ask your kwami," Cat offered. "They'll fill you in on something. Don't forget to feed them too."

"Thanks," he said with a shrug. "Now what?"

"We head back to our normal lives," Cat Noir said with a yawn. "Unless my lady would like to cuddle?"

"Silly kitty," she said with a shake of her head. "I'm bugging out."

"A cat and a bird on the rooftop," Noir looked at him with a crooked grin. "Darts, huh?"

Jean looked down at the holster on his thigh. All three darts were back in place.

"Yeah," he pulled one out and looked at it. "Not exactly a fearsome weapon."

"And a yo-yo is?" Cat laughed.

Jean smiled, "nice to meet you, Cat Noir."

"You too, Sparrow," he looked down at his ring. "I've got to go. See you around."

The black clad hero gave a wave as he stepped backward off the roof. He popped back into sight as his staff stretched to launch him into the sky.

He turned in a slow circle to look at the city around him. The balcony near his room was still in sight. He could slip into the empty apartment and make his way home, but he'd have to climb down to his window. Anyone could see him. He didn't think blowing his secret identity on the first day would be a good way to start things.

If he swung back by the school he could transform and blend back into the crowd. He could even finish out the day. Sure, he'd be late, but at least it would be something. He bounded into the air and glided toward the school. Jean landed beside the school. He stood up with a broad smile on his face. It faltered when he looked up to see Chloe and Sabrina standing nearby. They stared at him in silence. He brought a single finger to his lips. The two nodded as he leaped back into the sky.

Jean landed behind a building a street over. The transformation to his civilian took effect as he walked along toward the street. Once he was on the sidewalk he realized that his bag was at home in his room. Not only that, but he had blocked his door with a chair. Getting in wasn't going to be fun.

"I saw a new superhero and he totally flirted with me," Chloe said loudly as she stood near the door.

Sabrina stood behind her nodding. Jean sighed as he walked through the door. Of course he'd get Chloe as a fan. He didn't have enough luck for Alix or Juleka to swoon for him. Well, it was his first day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Sparrow start to jive as a team. Sparrow confronts Chloe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as what I said last time. Beware, there be smut here.

Sparrow landed in front of the monster in the middle of the street. It had a ragged cloth wrapped around its head with a slanted face painted on it. The arms were too long for its height and frayed ropes dangled from its wrists. More ripped and ragged clothing hung about its torso. It looked like the lovechild of a clown and a scarecrow. There were six of its victims had turned to clothes stuffed with straw.

"Help," a familiar voice called.

Just behind the scareclown he could see Chloe trapped in the back of her limo. The driver was now a bundle of straw that was leaning against the door. Why she didn't just go out the other side was beyond him. The scareclown took advantage of his momentary distraction.

Unlike the other akumatized villains he had run into this one was eerily silent. True, that mime Ladybug and Cat Noir had fought didn't speak, but that was a mime. Maybe it was because its mouth was just a swath of paint, or its equally false eyes. It was creepy.

The ropes on its arms lashed out at him. Sparrow tossed two of his darts. They sent the ropes up in an arc as they connected. He rushed in, brought up the third dart, and tossed it straight for the scareclowns face. It deflected the dart with one of the ropes.

"Feathers fly!" He yelled as he grabbed his sleeves and yanked them forward.

Dagger-like feathers shot from his jacket. They hooked into the scareclown sending it sailing back into the car. It struggled against the sudden bondage.

A red and black spotted set of mittens slipped over the scareclowns hands locking the ropes in place. Noir pounced, his claws slashed at its head. The mask, while it looked like ragged cloth was actually as hard as stone, crumbled. Ladybug stepped up, grabbed the pin on its collar, and smashed it in her hand. The akuma was cleansed and things went back to normal. A young street performer looked up at them in confusion.

"Pound it," Cat said holding out his fist.

Ladybug did.

"You too, Sparrow," Ladybug said with a small wave.

"Thanks," he smiled and added his fist to theirs.

"You saved me," Chloe called as she ran over to them.

Ladybug winced and braced for impact. Sparrow looked down in surprise as the blonde wrapped her arms around him. She planted a rough kiss on him just as suddenly. He was aware of a small flash. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see her phone being held out to capture the moment. Carefully, Sparrow put his hands on her shoulders and moved her back a step.

"My hero," she said with a flutter of her eyelashes.

He looked to Ladybug who looked on in shock. Cat Noir hid his mouth behind his hand trying to hold in his laughter.

"I've got to go," Sparrow said as his bracelet began to beep.

"Don't be a stranger," Chloe called after him as he jumped away.

He switched back once he was out of view. Merp landed on his shoulder.

"What was that?" He asked the kwami as they walked.

"I believe it's called a kiss," the little thing said.

"Funny."

"What's the matter?" Merp asked. "A cute girl kissed you."

"That was Chloe," he said. "You've seen how she acts at school. She treats everyone like dirt. Sabrina is her only friend and she still is a complete jerk to her."

"She's cute," Merp repeated.

"I guess," Jean shrugged. "It's hard to get beyond her attitude."

"She's rich," Merp added.

"So?"

"Some people like that," Merp sighed. "Could you imagine what we could do with extra cash? Get our room decked out in the best. Maybe even buy that empty floor in the house."

"If I won the lottery, sure," Jean shook his head. "Now, hide, I'm almost to school."

"See, I told you we were an item," Chloe said holding out her phone.

A few of the other girls were gathered around looking at the screen. Alya looked particularly interested.

"Are you sure that's safe?" Marinette asked. "Putting it out there in the open? What if someone comes after you to get to him?"

There was something in her voice that bordered on playful. Chloe waved her words away.

"Sparrow would protect me," she said as she turned away. "He visits me every night to make sure I'm safe."

"Could I use that photo on my blog?" Alya asked.

"Of course," Chloe tapped her screen a few times and the other phone dinged with a message.

"Every night?" Sabrina asked as she looked at Chloe with wide eyes. "How does he visit you?"

"Not like that," Chloe rolled her eyes. "He stops by my balcony, we talk, and if he's good, I give him a goodnight kiss."

"Do you know his secret identity?" Sabrina asked, completely buying in to the story.

"No," Chloe huffed. "I don't want the boring guy behind the mask. I'm Sparrows' chick."

Marinette and Alya split from the group first. A couple of girls from one of the other classes stuck around, but there was enough room to get in now. He made it to the classroom on time and found his seat in the back.

She was lying, he knew that, and probably the most of them did too. Chloe, the queen bitch, long may she reign, had the hots for Sparrow. He was Sparrow. It just didn't sit right in his head. Maybe he should talk to Ladybug or Cat Noir the next time he saw them. They had to have had experience with unwanted attention.

Was it unwanted? No one had noticed him even after being Sparrow for a couple of weeks now. The only time he got any attention was when he had his powers. For a moment he wondered if anyone would actually recognize him if he turned back to Jean in front of them.

Chloe sauntered in with a satisfied smirk on her face. Sabrina trailed a step behind. For once, he actually looked at her. She wore her usual yellow coat, striped shirt, and white pants. Her hair was up in a styled ponytail with a couple of strands hanging down by her ears that she claimed took an insane amount of money to setup. He had never noticed how nice of an ass she had. When she was spitting venom at people her lips were full with a slight pout to them. 

He spent the rest of the day rather distracted by her. The more he watched her the more he realized that she was attractive. She would probably be popular if she had a better attitude. He knew that Kim had a short-lived crush on her. There would probably be more if she didn't constantly remind people that she was the mayors daughter and break people down.

Jean walked home alone. His mother was still at work and his father was busy working on a painting. It wasn't one for the museum, this was an original work. He looked a lot like his father. Brown hair, brown eyes, and a slim build. Luckily he didn't have the hooked nose or turkeyesque adams apple. 

"Hey dad," he said as he walked through the living room.

He dad waved to him, but didn't speak. Jean closed the door to his room and sat down at his desk. Merp rested on the top of the monitor.

"I bet I can guess what you're thinking about," Merp gave him a wide smile.

"You're not helping," he muttered.

Jean turned on the computer. Hopefully some random web browsing would do something to take his mind off of Chloe. He drifted through his usual sites before he stole a look at Merp. The kwami had drifted over to the bowl of peanuts that were set out for him and had started to snack. He pulled up the Ladyblog once he was sure that Merp was busy. The first story involving Sparrow had been posted shortly after the Queen of Diamonds akuma. It had been mostly speculation if he was an actual hero, or if he was another villain trying to trick them. Over the next few posts he had drifted to the background and slowly incorporated into the team. The picture from today with all three of them putting in their fists was on the main page. He smiled as he clicked on the link.

The article gave a good summary of the encounter, who the victim was, and a contact sheet for a support group for people who had been transformed. Alya ran a quality blog. He hit the 'subscribe' button and scrolled down to read more. It wasn't until the bottom of the page that he saw a familiar picture. The photo was from an angle, but it was clearly Chloe kissing him. The top of his hood obscured most of his face, but he could still see the blush on his cheeks. It was attached to a photo gallery of embarrassing pictures.

"What are you looking at?" Merp asked from his peanut bowl.

"Nothing," Jean said as he clicked another link.

"You're blushing."

"Merp," he said with a sigh.

He caught sight of the sky outside. It was already dark. Jean looked at the clock on the computer. Somehow it was already after nine at night. It wasn't incredibly late, but that meant that he'd spent a good few hours online without doing a shred of homework. On the other hand that also meant that he hadn't needed to go fight some super villain.

His body finally got through to his brain. He got a quick snack from the kitchen and put in an appearance with his folks. His dad hadn't moved from his spot, but his mother was already dressed for bed. Jean wondered if he'd be invited to patrol now that he was accepted into the hero club.

"Maybe I should do one on my own," he said.

"What was that?" His mother asked.

"Talking to myself," Jean smiled.

"That's fine," she turned back to the book she was reading. "It's getting into an argument that you need to worry about."

"I'll remember that, thanks. Goodnight, I'm going to head to bed early," Jean said as he headed back to his room.

"Night," his mom called after him.

His dad gave a small grunt of acknowledgment. Jean closed the door. He stopped just long enough to arrange his covers to look like he was sleeping. Then he turned off the light and headed to the roof.

"Merp, let's fly," he said.

Jean hovered in the air and came back to the roof as Sparrow. He leaped into the sky. His route took him in a quick circuit of the city. He tried to tell himself the path was completely random, but then he found himself in front of the hotel where Chloe lived. Sparrow paced on a roof nearby. He didn't know what would happen if Ladybug or Cat Noir saw him. More pressing, what if Chloe saw him? Did he want her to see him? What if she wasn't there? Surely there had to be security cameras. It was a luxury hotel after all.

Sparrow sprang up into the air. He bounced off the side of the hotel to a nearby roof before he bounded up onto the balcony where Chloe lived. She probably didn't remember, but he'd been here once before. A few years ago she had a birthday party where she invited the entire school. It was just a chance for her to show off, but a lot of people came. He was one of them.

He saw her standing on the balcony as he glided down to her. Her eyes grew wide as she saw him. She wore a pair of yellow-gold pajamas. The buttons were shiny black. Her hair hung loosely down below her shoulders.

"Sparrow," she squeaked as he landed. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk about earlier," he scanned the balcony.

There were a few seats, a tabled with an umbrella, and a couple of lounge chairs. He opted to lean against the railing like she had been before he landed.

"Oh?" She asked as the familiar look slid onto her face. "Came back for more? I knew I was irresistible."

"You kissed me without my permission, you took a photo of it, and you posted it online," he said as his voice drifted a bit lower than usual. "Not only that, but you've been spreading word that you and I are an item."

"Is that so bad?" She took a step closer to him.

"Chloe," he caught her hand before she could touch him. "What are you doing?"

"Wondering if that suit comes off," she smiled.

He put her hands by her side.

"First, you do not kiss me unless I give you permission," he said as he held her. "Second, you make yourself a target by saying you're close to me. And third," he took a step closer and kissed her.

It was rough and fast. He took a breath through his nose before he kissed her deeply. His tongue reached out and circled hers. When he pulled away he found his head spinning.

"And third?" She whispered.

"Third," he said as he let out a breath. "That is a kiss."

"Do you want to come in?" She asked as she bit her lower lip.

A small voice told him that this was crazy. This was Chloe, the girl who didn't have a nice bone in her body. What the hell was he doing? He should turn around and get back on patrol.

"Yes," he said as he lead her to the door.

"I'm the one in charge," she said as she tried to walk ahead of him.

He swooped her off her feet and carried her into the room.

"That's cute," he smiled.

He set her down once they were inside. She stared into his eyes. They were the same height when she wasn't in heels. Her hand touched his chest. Slowly she began to explore it, all the while keeping eye contact. Her hand touched the edge of his jacket.

"Is it a part of you?" She asked as she looked at him.

"It's a jacket," Sparrow said as he slipped it off and put it on a nearby chair.

His dark brown hair was on full display without the jacket. The white suit contrasted against the brown-black gloves and boots. She leaned in to kiss him. He took a step back.

"Ground rules," he said as he held a hand up between them.

"Like what?" She crossed her arms and settled into a pose he knew all to well.

"The mask stays on," he said.

"Deal."

"You keep your mouth shut."

"What?"

"How many super powered crazies do I fight in a week?" He asked. "Imagine if just one of them decided to put you on the end of a hook as bait. Literally."

She shuddered, but stayed firm. Her blues eyes glared at him.

"I can take care of myself," she huffed.

Sparrow grabbed his coat and turned to the door.

"Fine," she said a little too quickly. "My lips are sealed. Anything else?"

"If things get too intense, we stop," he said.

"I may be a princess, but I'm not a damsel in distress," she laughed.

Sparrow put his jacket back on the chair. He strode over to the fireplace. Why it was there, he did not know. He picked up a poker and bent it into a 'W' shape. She watched as he put it back to as straight as he could.

"Point made," she gave a small shrug as she spoke. "Anything else?"

"Take off your top," Sparrow said.

She looked at him and laughed. After a moment she stopped.

"You're serious?" Chloe asked.

Sparrow slipped his off his gloves and placed them on his jacket. He crossed to her in a slow, steady pace. His fingers trailed along the line of her jaw. He kissed along her neck. The tension in her shoulder eased. He nibbled lightly on her ear and was rewarded with a soft moan. His fingers trailed down her arms until they found her hands. He drew soft circles around her wrists and palms. Sparrow brought one hand up to her mouth. He kissed her now sensitive wrist. His nibbled on her skin as he started sucking. There was a small pop as he lips came away from her wrist. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing faster.

"What the hell was that?" She asked as she half-opened her eyes.

"Take off your top," he repeated.

She nodded and began to undo her buttons. He reached out. The buttons popped off with a single, small tug exposing the sheer yellow bra she wore. Her cheeks flushed as he took her in.

"Are you going to touch them, or just stare?" She asked with a slight quiver in her usual tone.

"Nice girls get treated nicely," he said as he swooped her off her feet and deposited her gently on the floor.

His finger trailed along the underside of the bra as he watched her face. The mask of composure began to slip as her breathing increased. She gave a little gasp as he snapped the bra in half with a single finger. Her expensive tan didn't have any lines. The pert, pink nipples roused under his gaze. Achingly slow, he leaned closer the her chest. Her hands ran through his hair as his lips touched her collar bone.

Sparrow took a nice, deep breath after each kiss as he worked along her shoulders and then down along the space between her breasts. She whimpered as his breath touched one of her erect nipples. He moved on to her ribs. The tip of his nose brushed against the underside of her breast as he nibbled.

"Stop teasing me," she hissed.

His lips moved down her stomach, a whisper above her skin. She began to writhe as he kissed along her bellybutton. His fingers slipped along the waist of her pajama bottoms, but didn't move them any lower.

"I said, stop teasing me," she repeated.

Sparrow looked up at her, "nice girls, get treated nicely. Can you tell me that you're a nice girl?"

"Of course I am," her usual tone began to push out the desire in her voice. "Everyone loves me."

"Really?"

She spread her legs as he moved lower. Chloe looked at him in confusion as her pants were still in place.

"I could ask anyone," he said as he slid a soft finger along her crotch. "And they would tell me you were a nice girl?"

"Yes," she whimpered as she tried to push into him.

"I don't think that's true," he said.

She opened her mouth to protest. Before she could, Sparrow pressed his mouth into the fabric that blocked her cunt and began to hum. She rocked as the vibrations resonated through her. Her hands found the side of his head. She tried desperately to push him deeper into her. Her hands gripped his hair faster and faster.

"No," Chloe said as he leaned away from her. "Get back here and finish what you started."

Sparrow smiled down at the half naked girl. Her hair was a mess, the remnants of her bra hung along the sides of her chest, and she was glaring at him. Damn, she was sexy. Her breasts were just big enough for him to cup in a hand, if he so desired, and her nipples begged to be touched, kissed, bit, and pressed against his bare chest.

"That doesn't sound very nice," he chuckled.

Her breathing began to slow as she watched him.

"Please," she whispered.

"What?"

"Please," she said a little louder. "Please, don't tease me anymore."

"All you had to do was ask nicely," he grinned as he crawled up to look her in the eyes.

Their hungry lips connected in a spark. His tongue found hers. She tasted of strawberries. Her teeth raked lightly along his lip as he pulled away for a breath. He leaned back just enough to give space for his hands between them. She groaned as he ran his fingers up the side of her body to her breasts. His fingers explored the soft skin and erect nipples gently at first. She shuddered as he leaned down to kiss one and then the other. Chloe pressed her chest up to meet him.

"Now," his voice had dropped deeper than usual. "Take of your pants."

She practically kicked him in the face as she flung her pajamas somewhere in the room. He kissed down her neck and took a moment to apply just a touch more pressed with his teeth on her nipples. Sparrow paused to appreciate the gorgeous young woman before him. He shifted down lower and placed her legs onto his shoulders. She gave him a questioning look a moment before he slipped his head down to the heat of her cunt.

"You're a brunette," he chuckled.

"Shut up," she snapped.

"I will spank you."

Chloe squeaked as his tongue found the top of her slit. He dipped lower to discover the rest of her pussy. Sparrow shifted his head to adjust his reach. His long lapped the length of her cunt, drinking in her wetness. Her legs pushed down onto him as he darted his tongue up to the little nub he'd first discovered. Her musk and juices mingled together as a sharp, almost sweet taste. He increased his speed. A long lick from bottom to top, a swirl around her clit, and then pressing the tip of his tongue into her. Her cunt flexed, trying to pull him deeper. His hands ran along the side of her body. They found her breasts and nipples on instinct. 

"Sparrow," she moaned as her hands gripped his hair hard.

His tongue slowed. Each long lick was punctuated with a small roll of her nipples. His tongue circled her one last time. Chloe went rigid for a moment before she started to thrust and buck against his tongue. He continued long, slow licks of her slit as she bucked.

"Oh shit," she began to repeat. Each time a little different than the last.

Finally, she slumped onto the floor. Sparrow raised himself up to rest with his knees under him. He grinned as he saw her eyes were half closed and she had a lazy smile on her face. Her golden hair had fanned out above her head giving the impression that she had stuck her finger in a light socket.

"That," she sounded nearly asleep. "Was wonderful."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," he said as he stood.

"You're leaving?"

"Yes," he put on his gloves and then slid on his jacket. "I'll be back tomorrow. If you're good."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot. Smut. Headcanon.

"Merp?" Jean asked as he got ready for school.

"What?"

"Can I take off my suit while I'm transformed?" He asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Merp asked with a broad smile. "Does it have to do with a certain blonde you visited last night?"

Jean blushed, but didn't speak.

"Yes," Merp said. "You can take off your suit. It might not be easy and you'll transform If you remove your miraculous."

"Have you noticed that the villains aren't really all that concerned with my miraculous?" Jean asked as they headed out to the street.

"Yeah," Merp said with a sigh. "I'm something of a free spirit. My partners have been master thieves as much as they've been heroes."

"Really?" Jean stopped mid-stride. "I thought kwami were supposed to bond with heroes."

Merp shrugged, "whoever finds our miraculous calls the shots. Take this Hawkmoth character. He's supposed to be making people heroes, not monsters, but his kwami doesn't have a choice," the kwami laughed. "I've had to fight a couple of his heroes in the past."

"Doesn't it bother you to be used as like that?" Jean asked.

"It did at first," Merp sighed. "After a while it wasn't all that different than being a hero. We broke into vaults instead of cracking heads. It was a nice change."

"Do you want me to be a thief?" Jean whispered.

"Jean, you're doing just fine," Merp patted him. "You're going to be late."

The kwami drifted into the pouch of the backpack that had been setup for him as Jean hurried to school. He didn't see Chloe until he got into the classroom. She sat in her usual spot. His face fell a little when he saw that constant half-glare on her face. Her eyes drifted over and instantly dismissed him.

Jean made his way to the back of the class. Rose and Juleka took their seats behind him. They were talking about the latest email Prince Ali had sent. Rose was a sweet girl. Juleka was nice if you could get her to talk. His ears perked up at the mention of Sparrow. Unfortunately, it wasn't from behind, but the front of the room. Specifically, Sabrina has nearly shouted the word. Chloe glared harshly at her.

"So much for keeping quiet," he muttered.

She was her best, and only, friend. It made sense that she would tell Sabrina. That and she had no clue that the person behind the mask was just a couple of rows away. He lost track of them as class started. It wasn't until he headed to the teachers desk to hand in his paper that he was able to catch more of their conversation.

"You hide in the closet," Chloe whispered. "Film it all."

"But, Chloe," Sabrina bounced with worry. "If I film it, you'll be in there too. You know," she motioned to her. "Naked."

"So?" Chloe said with a huff to conceal her blush. "I have an excellent body."

Jean had to admit that was right. It was the personality attached to it that was the problem. He put the worksheet on the desk at the front. His eyes snapped to the window as the screaming started.

"I don't feel so well," he managed to get out before he rushed out the door.

"I'll check on him," a voice said before the door closed.

He stole a look behind him to see that Adrien Agreste had followed him out. Jean adjusted his path to head for the locker room. For some reason, Adrien headed for the side hallway. He didn't think anything of it as he checked to make sure he was alone in the locker room. 

"Merp, let's fly," he said as he held his wrist up to eye level.

Sparrow zipped through an open window. He perched on the side of a nearby building just long enough to bound over the school. His jacket caught the wind as he glided back toward the screaming. A black streak to his right told him that Cat Noir was on the way too. He turned his attention back to the street ahead, but it appeared clear, aside from some overturned cars and torn ground. Cat Noir had paused on a rooftop to take in the scene.

"Hey, Noir," he called as he landed next to him on a roof. "Did you see anything?"

"Not a hair," Cat Noir said with a grin. "What about you, feathers?"

"Nothing," Sparrow turned his attention back to the street. "All the usual signs of an akuma pointed here."

"Screams and destruction," the black clad hero said with a nod. "I wonder where Ladybug is?"

Sparrow looked around. He hadn't seen the usual streak of red that announced her presence.

"I'm sure your lady in on her way," Sparrow said. "We can hold whatever this is off until then."

"It won't matter if she isn't here to purify the akuma," Cat Noir hopped up on the taller building next to their perch.

"Why?"

"It will spread and infect others," Cat Noir paced the rooftop. "We found that out the hard way," he snapped his fingers. "New plan, I'll be bait, you back me up."

"Wait," Sparrow said before the other could hop down. "I'll be bait. I can just glide to safety if something pops up. That and Ladybug would clip my wings if anything happened to you."

Sparrow drifted down to the street. The middle of the road was torn into chunks. Thick slabs of stone stuck out at off angles. He landed to the side of the path of destruction. The ground started to rumble. A piece of the street burst open as a large humanoid mole sprang to street level. It wore a hard hat, yellow vest, and had a pair of dark goggles over its eyes. 

"I'll drag you down to my level," the akumatized villain yelled.

"A mole man?" Sparrow asked. "Isn't that a little cliché?"

"I'll show you cliché," it yelled as it pulled a chunk of stone free.

Sparrow dropped flat to the ground as the boulder sailed above him. Cat Noir dropped down, staff first, and knocked the mole man off its feet. The villain hit the ground in a puff of dirt. A moment later the mole man had disappeared completely from view.

"He can dig and tunnel," Cat said. "That's too easy."

A manhole cover arced through the sky. It landed near them with a clank. The mole man stood in the middle of the street at the end of the block.

"Come to me, my brood," the creature yelled.

A dozen holes punched through the street as smaller mole people emerged.

"Too easy?" Sparrow looked over to Cat Noir.

Noir smiled.

The two of them leaped into action. They dodged and danced around a steady volley of stone chunks. The mole man hopped back into the ground as they got closer. He popped up back the way they came as the minions continued their barrage of stone.

"This is going be our entire day, isn't it?" Cat Noir muttered.

"Better than a chemistry test," Sparrow said without a thought.

Cat Noir spared a look at him. It lingered a little too long. He was knocked onto his back as a chunk of stone slammed into his chest. One of the mole people took advantage of the distraction. It sank into the ground. A hand shot out from the street and latched onto Sparrows ankle. His leg sank up to his thigh.

"I didn't realize how much you liked chemistry," Sparrow said as he barely dodged a rock the size of his head.

"The akuma is in his hard hat," Cat Noir said as he flipped up to his feet.

He batted a couple of the stone back to the mole people. A flash of red swirled around Sparrow, just under his arm, and yanked him out of the hole. Ladybug dropped down to the street. Her yo-yo blurred into the shape of a shield as she spun it. Any stones that came near her bust into dusts.

"Sorry I'm late," she said.

"Let me guess," Cat Noir said. "Chemistry test?"

Ladybug shot him a quick look. Unlike the black clad hero, she did not lose her concentration. Sparrow tossed the trio of darts in a smooth cycle that returned the first as soon as the third left its spot. Chunks of stone shattered as the projectiles intercepted their path.

"Look for the one with the hard hat," Sparrow said the mole people dropped into the ground.

"He's the one we need to get our paws on," Cat Noir chimed in.

The three moved into a steady rhythm. Lucky Charm, feathers fly, and cataclysm. The hard hard busted, the akuma was purified, and the street turned back to normal.

"So," Sparrow drew the word out. "Were we all taking a chem test today?"

Cat Noir and Ladybug traded glances.

"I know I'm new to the group," he continued. "I'm still getting accustomed to the secret identity thing, but maybe we should work together on it? You've got more to lose than me. If you want, I could go first," his bracelet beeped. "Somewhere a little less public."

He left the two of them to think of it as he bounded away. Sparrow slipped into the locker room through the same window. It was empty. He ducked into a stall and Jean came out. Adrien stood outside the locker room with a concerned look on his face.

"There you are," he said he saw Jean. "I've been looking for you the entire period. I think we missed that test."

"Thanks," Jean said softly. "I appreciate the concern."

"No problem," Adrien gave an honest smile. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah," Jean nodded. "Just feeling a little down in the dumps."

"Adrien," a quiet voice said.

The two of them turned to see Marinette with Alya close behind for support.

"I noticed you missed the test," the blush on her cheeks grew with every word. "I couldn't take notes, but the retest is tomorrow. Would you like to study," the last word was lost in a mumble.

Jean took that as a cue to leave. The snack in the bag were probably already gone. It was amazing how much the little thing could eat. He stopped by the bakery on the way home and picked up a couple of slices of fresh zucchini bread. One for him and the other for Merp.

"Today was interesting," the kwami said as they made it to his room. "Offering to show them your face."

"The chemistry thing was too odd to pass up," Jean handed Merp a slice of warm bread. "Maybe we got to the same school."

Merp was too busy chowing down to say anything.

"What if they're teachers?" He groaned. "I could be flunking their class. What if I know them? Not that I really know too many people."

Merp perched on the window ledge. He had a book propped up to read and a soft washcloth to rest on. Jean turned his attention to his homework. He had been able to convince his teacher to allow him to take the test home. She had laid out the consequences if he turned it in later than tomorrow morning. His mind would wander back to Ladybug and Cat Noir every time he started one of the questions. How many schools were there in Paris? How many had a chemistry test today? Even if, by some miracle, they went to the same school, how many other classes had the same exam? And that wasn't even counting private students.

It was a little after sunset when he finally finished the exam. Merp had finished the book and had decided to take a nap.

"Hey, Merp," Jean said to get the kwami to look at him. "Let's fly."

Sparrow looked down at his hands. He found out the other day that his jacket and gloved came off. Merp had said that he could remove the suit if he could figure it out. He found the edge of the mask. It was stuck to his skin somehow. He didn't feel like seeing how hard he'd have to pull to get it off. Sparrow slid off the jacket and carefully took off his gloves. The boots came off easily enough. He discovered the suit completely covered his feet. His fingers carefully explored his legs, but came up empty on any seams. He turned his attention to his arms and shoulders. So far he couldn't find any sort of latch, zipper, or seam. It looked like a magical transformation didn't really consider the possibility of removing the costume.

"It's a magic suit," he said softly.

Sparrow took a deep breath and drew a line down his chest with his finger. The suit relaxed against his skin as a slit formed. He chuckled as he pulled the little gap wider until he was able to pull his arms out of it. Sparrow willed the suit to return to its previous shape. It flowed over his upper body like water before it settled into its original place.

"That's pretty cool," he ran an approving hand over the suit.

He held a hand out to where he had set the gloves. An unseen gust pulled a wisp of smoke from his desk to his outstretched arm. The glove took shape around his hand.

"I love magic," Sparrow laughed.

A ripple passed over him as Sparrow gave way to Jean. Merp floated up into view.

"You figured it out," there was a touch of pride as the kwami spoke.

"Does that tire you out like the other things?"

"Taking off clothes?" Merp stared at him for a moment. "You want to know if taking off clothes would make me tired?"

"Just asking," Jean rolled his eyes.

"Are we going to visit that blonde again?" Merp wiggled his eyebrows.

"I'm thinking about it."

"Learning how to take off the suit was just for the giggles?" Merp laughed.

"Are you okay with this?" Jean asked as he put away his completed homework.

"I've stolen crown jewels, fought invading armies, and drifted on the wind for years," the kwami said. "A tryst or two isn't going to bother me."

"Do you want to tell me about the others?" Jean asked.

"Not yet," Merp sighed. "Maybe after a while longer. Are you ready?"

Jean climbed up to the balcony above. He slipped onto the roof.

"We should vary where we transform," Jean muttered as he scanned the area around him.

There was a small gap between the building was on and the one next to it. Jean hopped over to it. He continued on to the next roof. The one beyond that was a small drop.

"Merp, let's fly," he said as he landed.

Sparrow sprang into the sky. He glided down a few streets over. Cat Noir joined him a moment later.

"I didn't see you," Sparrow said as he looked over at the black clad hero.

"I was looking for you," Noir said.

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking about what you said earlier," Cat Noir continued. "Sharing our identities."

"I've been thinking about it too," Sparrow said.

"It should be a group choice," Cat Noir said. "Do you want to join me for a patrol?"

Sparrow smiled, "thanks, but I think we'd cover more ground on our own."  
Cat Noir looked at him for a moment.

"I have plans," his cheeks turned red.

A smile spread across the black clad heroes face. Cat Noir gave him a two-finger salute before he started his patrol. Sparrow watched him go before he began a wide, switch-back circle to where Chloe lived. She might be an unbearable bitch, but that didn't mean he needed to lead a crazed villain to her. Hawkmoth didn't to be all that interested in him, or his miraculous, but that could change. That and he didn't want the others to see where he was going. He didn't think they'd really understand what he was doing especially since he didn't.

He glided down to the balcony to see that Chloe was lounging in one of the chairs. She wore a matching lacy bra and panties set that bordered on lingerie. Her mouth curved into a smile as she saw him land.

"You're late," she said as she stood and crossed his arms. "We're going to the bed, this time."

Chloe walked inside without a look back at him. He smiled. The bedroom where Sabrina would be hiding to record them. He wasn't sure what her plan would really accomplish. She could try to blackmail him with it, or even sell it, but she would be more exposed than he was, literally. Maybe she was hoping that it would bring her celebrity status.

He followed her to the bedroom. She leaned against her bedpost in a pose that showed off the wonderful lines of her body. There were a couple of silk lengths of cloth that hung down by her headboard. They had been anchored on the posts and the bar at the top. He looked at them.

"To spice things up," she purred.

"For you, or me?" He asked.

Her smile turned hungry. She strode over to him. Her hands ran across his chest, up his shoulders, and took his jacket off in one smooth motion. He made a little hum of approval. She reached for his gloves next. Sparrow held up his hand and wiggled a finger at her. He carefully removed his gloves as she watched. Her eyes traveled down the white suit.

"Does," she whispered. "Does it come off?"

"Not yet," he said with a sharp grin.

He lifted her and gentle laid her out on the bed. She moaned a little too loud as he kissed up her stomach. He pretended not to notice as Chloe overreacted to every nibble and lick. She was too busy putting on a show for the camera to realize he had her hands over her head. A quick slip here and there secured her hands in the long strands of silk.

Chloe looked at him as the realization sunk in. She pulled on the silk wraps, but they didn't move. Sabrina had done her best to make sure they would hold a superhero. He ran his hands down her sides as he slid back down. Her eyes found his as his lips pressed into her cunt over the black lace panties. Each lick was long and slow. Her moans pushed him further. He growled into her pussy after every stroke. Her thighs pressed against the sides of his head.

She watched as he moved off the bed. He stood for a moment looking at the beautifully disheveled girl. Her eyes practically burned with lust. She smiled as he took in the sight of her. He kissed and nibbled on her thighs to distract her as he slowly looped the blanket around her feet. Sparrow stood again. He gave the improvised rope a small tug to tighten it.

Chloe let out a long breath as she looked from her hands to her feet.

"Now what?" She asked in a husky voice.

"Now," Sparrow maintained eye contact as he walked to the other side of the bed. "You learn a lesson."

Her forehead scrunched up at his words. Sparrow took a step back. He opened the closet. Sabrina stood frozen with one hand holding the camera and the other between her legs. Her simple white panties were around her ankles. Sparrow smiled at her. She started to stutter something as he swept her up into his arms.

"What are you doing?" Chloe demanded.

"This is your friend," Sparrow said as he caught the panties and tossed them across the room. "Sabrina, if I'm not mistaken."

Sabrina let out a little squeak as she nodded. He set her down on the edge of the large bed so that her head was in line with her friends. 

"Sabrina is a nice girl," he continued as he nuzzled her neck. "She is polite, sweet, and selfless. I would like to kiss you, Sabrina. May I do that?"

Sabrina nodded as the flush on her cheeks brightened.

Sparrow leaned in and gently brushed his lips against her. He lingered, kissing sweetly again. The next she returned hungrily pressing her tongue into his mouth. She looked up at Chloe who was glaring at her.

"Sorry," she managed to say.

"There is nothing to be sorry about," Sparrow spoke before Chloe could. "I told Chloe that I would be back, if she was nice," he looked the shy girl in the eyes. "I would like to taste you. May I?"

Sabrina shivered at his words. She nodded. Sparrow nibbled lightly on her neck before he shifted his attention lower. His fingers trailed slowly up her thigh until it found her warmth. Her breath caught as the tips of his fingers brushed against her mound of pubic hair. She was incredibly wet already.

"Tell me if you want me to stop," he said as he stroked the soft skin beside her lips.

"Please," she whispered as she tore her gaze from Chloe to him. "Lick my pussy."

Sparrow grinned as he lifted her skirt like unwrapping a present. A cute tuft of orange hair almost glowed against her pale skin. He kissed each thigh before he turned his attention to her pussy. There was no teasing, nor punishment. He swirled his tongue around her clit. She taste was a mingle of sweet and musk. His tongue dipped along her glistening, rosy folds. She moaned as her pussy pulled him deeper. His tongue wiggled inside her as her hands found the sides of his head. Her thighs clamped against him, locking her fingers in place, as she came.

Sabrina shuddered as she opened her eyes to see Chloe still staring right at her. The blonde had started to breath deeply from the show. Sparrow rose from the trembling cunt. He locked eyes with Chloe.

"It pays to be nice," he said as he ran a finger along his jaw to catch the escaping juices. Sparrow sucked the digit clean as he looked down at Sabrina. "Would you like me to undress you?"

"N-no," she said as she crossed her arms tight across her chest. "Sorry."

Sparrow shook his head, "there is nothing to be sorry about. Would you like to continue?"

Her eyes dropped to his visible bulge. She pressed her lips tight as her eyes drifted up to Chloe. The blonde narrowed her eyes as she looked at her friend. Ever so slightly, she nodded. Sabrina turned her attention back to him. She gave a single nod.

Sparrow willed his suit to drop away. A moment later it crumpled to the ground, including his boots. Two sets of eyes scanned his taut torso down to his eager cock. A single vein pulsed along the top of his shaft. The head of his cock swelled under their gaze. Sabrina reached up to her friend and grabbed her hand.

The tip of his pulsing cock brushed against her slit. He guided it with his hand, teasing her just a touch as he trailed the head along her pussy. She shuddered as he slid into her. Slowly, inch by inch, he pressed into her. Her walls pressed against his cock in time with her heartbeat. The moist, clenching pull was almost too much to take. He let out a long moan as their hips met. Her pussy pulled him closer. Chloe held the redheads gaze through it all.

Slowly he began to pull back. He had to fight the urge to plunge hard back into her as her cunt began to flutter around him. Sparrow drew his cock out until only his head was still inside. He carefully pushed back into her.

"Chloe," Sabrina moaned. "It's amazing. His... his cock is amazing."

Chloe didn't reply. She was enthralled by the show.

Sabrina pushed against him as he completed each stroke. He hooked his arms under her legs and placed them on his shoulders. Her eyes rolled back in her head as he plunged deeper into her. His hands found hers as he began to thrust harder.

Sparrow moaned as her hungry cunt pulsed around him. Sabrina screamed gibberish as her ankles locked together. She bucked against him as all the while her friend watched. Sparrow couldn't hold it any longer. He growled as he thrust as deeply as he could. Her pussy went wild as it filled with his cum.

He let out a ragged breath as he lowered her legs back to the bed. Their lips met. Her tongue pressed passed his lips and wrestled with his. She plopped back on the bed with a smile on her face. Her eyes found Chloe.

"That was..." she closed her eyes and drifted off.

Sparrow pulled his softening member out of her. Chloe looked up at him. Each breath rocked her body. She watched as he picked up the phone. He winked at her as he deleted the film.

"Chloe," he said as he strolled to the other side of the bed where she was tied. "Did you enjoy the show?"

"You're a bastard," her voice had a hungry edge to it.

"If you're good," he kissed her gently on her forehead. "I'll be back tomorrow."

His suit formed back around him. He pulled a piece of the silk strip. Her right hand dropped to her side. She was still breathing hard as he walked out to the balcony. He didn't remember the trip back home, but he slept very well that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First note still stands.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More adventure, headcanon, smut, and maybe even a little plot.

Jean woke up with a smile on his face. Even Merp leering at him didn't sour his mood. He had a shower, got dressed, and had breakfast still smiling.

"Hey, Merp," he said softly.

"Yes?" The kwami asked from inside his plush pouch.

"That was my first time," he whispered. "But, that wasn't like my first time."

"You are a superhero," Merp sighed.

"If I," he blushed. "You know, do it, when I don't have powers. Will it be the same?"

"Let me ask you something," Merp flew out of the bag and settled in the collar of his shirt. "Could you fight before you got your powers?"

"I was taking classes," Jean replied.

"For how long?"

"A couple months."

"Right," the kwami laughed. "In those weeks," he stressed the word. "Did you happen to learn an ancient martial arts secret that would teach you years of techniques in a matter of hours?"

"No," Jean scrunched up his brow.

"And yet, when you use your powers, you're an action hero."

"It's like muscle memory then?" Jean asked.

"It's part of the package," Merp clarified. "In some time you'll be pulling off moves you never could before, even outside the costume. Right now, our connection is picking up the slack. You'll be on even ground in a while, and then you'll be the one teaching me new things."

"Then last night was mostly you?" 

"The stamina, yeah," Merp patted him on the shoulder. "But everything else was you."

"Everything else?"

"I'll let you think on it," Merp zipped back to the pouch in the bag.

He walked up the steps into the school without much of a thought. It was the start to another day. Then he saw her. Chloe stood near the edge of the courtyard with Sabrina at her side. The shy redhead was positively beaming. Chloe stood rigid as she greeted everyone as civilly as she could.

"What's up with her?" Alix whispered to Rose.

"I don't know," the sweet blonde answered. "I think she's trying to be nice."

"Why?" Juleka asked.

Jean tried to hide his grin as he walked passed the three girls. 

"Max," Chloe said as she looked at the shorter boy. "I forgot to congratulate you on winning the tournament. You did great."

"Thank you, Chloe," Max perked up a bit. "If you'd like I could show you how to play."

"No thanks," her voice was strained.

"And," she looked to Jean. "You," her gaze flicked to Sabrina.

The redhead tapped on her phone before she whispered, "Jean Duprac."

"Jean," Chloe said with faux warmth. "You," she searched for something to say. After a moment her mask cracked. She leaned in and whispered, "I'm sorry, I don't remember you."

"Thanks for the effort," Jean nodded as he walked by.

Chloe did her best to be polite the entire first half of the day. It was evident that it was taking a lot out of her by the time she ducked away for lunch. Most of her attempts were met with confusion, or outright shock. The only person she hadn't tried to be nice to was Marinette, which made sense considering their record.

Jean walked home for lunch. It was a nice day and there were plenty of places to duck in if he needed to transform. Something moved out of the corner of his eye. It was gone when he turned to look, but it had been up on the roof. He paused to listen. No sirens, screams, or explosions. It wasn't an akuma. Or, it was the start of an attack. He could minimize the damage if he caught it now.

He slipped into an alley and pressed himself against a door that hadn't been opened in a couple of months.

"Merp, let's fly," he whispered.

Sparrow hopped from one side of the alley to the other as he rose to the roof. He scanned the area. Nothing. He soared into the air to get a better look. Something dark moved fast to his left. It was too small to be Cat Noir, but it was certainly something. He streaked toward it.

The shape paused on a rooftop. It turned to face him as he came closer. Sparrow pulled up short as he saw what it was. A cluster of tainted akuma hovered in the vague shape of a head. He landed with plenty of space between them. The three darts from his holster were in his hand so fast he didn't remember drawing them.

"Ah," the cluster of akuma settled into a clearer formation of a masked face. "Sparrow, no need for that."

"Hawkmoth, isn't it?" Sparrow held the darts at the ready. "You'll have to forgive me if I'm slow to trust you."

"You'd be a fool if you didn't," the deep voice rolled. "I wanted to speak to you."

"Why?" Sparrow said the word slowly.

"You have put a kink in many of my plans of late," the akuma-face did its best to look annoyed. "I have no quarrel with you. Your miraculous is not one I desire, and yet you keep getting in my way."

"Your villains attack the city, they hurt people, and put countless others in danger," Sparrow shook his head. "Do you expect me to just sit idly by while this all happens?"

"Do you know what the power of Ladybug and Cat Noir truly is?"

"What do you mean?"

"Their miraculouses," Hawkmoth clarified. "If someone were to possess both at the same time, they would have the power to shape the world."

"That bit of information doesn't help your cause," Sparrow chuckled.

"I want to make the world safer. A better place than it is," the edge in his voice softened. "There are those who have lost much. I want to fix this world. Instead of hindering my efforts, you could help."

"This is all a sales pitch?" Sparrow sighed. "Join me and together we can rule?"

"I don't want to rule," his voice was barely a whisper. "Think on what I have said, Sparrow. We could make the world a better place. We would be more than heroes. We would be saviors."

The cluster of akuma scattered to the wind. Sparrow tried to follow where they went, but they seemed to dissolve as they moved. He let out a long breath. Ladybug and Cat Noir needed to know this information. First, he need to eat lunch and get back to school.

He was about to transform when he saw that there was something happening by the school. It didn't sound like an attack. He dropped back into the alley and transformed. The scent of pizza drifted in the air. When he got closer he saw that there were a couple of tables setup in the courtyard. Each one had a stack of five pizza boxes. There was a cooled station that was setup for salad and sushi. Picnic tables were setup nearby. He could quite a few of his classmates had already taken a seat. Chloe and Sabrina stood near the door welcoming people into the courtyard.

"Please," Chloe had on her best public smile. "Grab a plate and enjoy. It would be nice for us all to have lunch together," she saw him walk in. "Jean, right?"

He nodded.

"There's pizza, salad, and sushi," she leaned in and whispered. "The sushi is divine."

"Thank you," he said with a nod of his head.

He helped himself to a slice of pizza with some salad, and as suggested, a trio of sushi. It was something new to him, but he thought he'd try it anyway. Chloe finally sat at a table with Sabrina next to her. She looked like she was starting to struggle with being nice, but she was clearly making an effort.

Chloe looked up shocked as the first student came over to thank her. He couldn't make out the conversation from where he sat. It was a short one, but it left a stunned look on her face. Another person came up and then another. Everyone was being nice to her, not because they felt they had to, but due to the fact that she had been kind to them. The kicker was when Marinette came up to their table. Chloe pressed her lips tight as the dark haired girl got close. Whatever Marinette said almost knocked her out of her seat. Even Sabrina looked stunned.

Jean took a bite of sushi. He wasn't a big fan of fish, but it was actually pretty good. The rice was spice with a touch of pepper that balanced the salty tone of the wrap, but the slice of meat was the star. He didn't know enough about cooking to place the flavors, but there was a small kick to it.

He cleaned up his mess before he walked over to where Chloe and Sabrina sat.

"You were right, the sushi was great," he smiled. "Thank you. This was a great idea."

Chloe gave him a genuine smile in return. There was a slight daze in her eyes. Sabrina was bouncing a little as she ate her salad. Jean left them to eat as the staff started to clean up.

"Where does this go?" Chloe asked as the watched them.

"The trash, miss," one of the staff answered.

"No," a hard edge crept into her voice. "Donate it."

Jean couldn't help but smile broader as he walked back into the classroom. There was still a bit of the lunch break left, but he wanted to do something out of sight. He took a slip of paper from his bag.

"Chloe, you're doing wonderfully," he wrote. "Not everything has to be a grand gesture. I'm sure your classmates enjoyed the treat. I look forward to tonight."

He signed it was a sketch of a feather and slid it into his pocket. Jean strolled out of the classroom. Sabrina was directing the staff on where to drop off the donations while Chloe sat nearby. She was sipping a glass of ice water and looked like she was about to pass out. He checked to make sure no one was around before he slipped into the girls locker room. It wasn't hard to find her locker. She had taken the time to decorate the outside of it with stars that shimmered from every angle. He slid the note into her locker before he quickly got out of there.

Jean headed back to the class. He took his seat and started to stare out the window. Hawkmoth wanted him to switch. All to save the world, of course. He would have been more likely to consider the offer if the guy didn't constantly send super villains out to destroy Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Jean, right?" A soft voice said.

He turned to see Juleka standing at the end of desk.

"Yes," he smiled. "How's it going?"

"Well, you know, I, you know," she mumbled.

Jean watched her for a moment. Her cheeks flushed.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't get that."

"Wouldyouliketoseeamovie?"

He smiled, "yes, I would. Saturday? We could watch a movie and eat after?"

She nodded and hurried off to her seat. Jean felt his cheeks starting to hurt as the smile stayed plastered to his face. He couldn't help but steal a look or two back at her through the rest of the day. She was cute and the purple streak in her hair worked for her. Truth be told, he'd had a crush on her for a while, but hadn't had the nerve to do anything about it.

"I forgot to give you my number," as they got ready to leave for the day. "That way we can figure out where we want to meet up."

She blushed and stayed quiet, but took his number with a small smile. He waved to her before he headed home. The walk was incredibly short today. It wasn't until he got home and in his room that he realized he still had plans for tonight.

"Merp," he called.

The kwami flew into view. It landed on the desk and lounged on the mouse-pad.

"What's up?"

"I've got something arranged with Chloe tonight," he said.

"Yeah."

"And I've got a date tomorrow with Juleka," he added.

"Yeah."

"Is that wrong?" He asked.

"Are you and Juleka dating?"

"No. This would be a date."

"Are you and Chloe dating?"

Jean thought for a long moment.

"I don't think so," he finally said. "She doesn't care about me, she's interested in Sparrow. Even then, it's more like an extended tryst than a relationship."

"Are you going to tell Juleka that you're Sparrow?"

"No," Jean laughed. "We haven't even been on a date yet."

"I don't see the problem," the kwami hopped onto the keyboard and tapped out an address. "Now, I've got a show to catch up on before tonight," Merp said as Youtube loaded.

Jean sat on his bed. He had the rest of the weekend to do his homework. This was more pressing. Merp had a point. Chloe was interested in Sparrow, and Juleka had asked Jean out. He was both, but the date hadn't even happened yet. Chloe didn't want to know about his secret identity and Juleka didn't know about Sparrow.

"This is confusing," he plopped back onto his bed.

He didn't realize he had fallen asleep until his door opened. Jean looked to where Merp had been, to find the kwami hiding under the keyboard. His eyes turned to the door to see his mother standing there.

"Did you hear me calling?" She asked.

"No," he said as he stretched. "I guess I fell asleep."

"Dinner is ready," his mother said.

Jean sniffed. There was a heavy dose of spice in the air.

"Curry?" He asked as he stood.

"You're father says that it helps keep a mind creative," she sighed. "Luckily, he ordered out rather than trying to make it himself."

"We don't need another kitchen fire," Jean chuckled.

The curry was surprisingly good. It had a nice kick of heat to it and the flavors underneath were rich. He pushed away from the table after the first bowl. His father had ordered three different kinds. They would be eating leftovers through the weekend and he didn't mind one bit.

"I'm going to head to bed," Jean said as he stood. "I might be coming down with something."

He closed the door behind him. Merp floated up from behind his hiding spot and looked at him expectantly. Jean held up a hand. He listened for a couple of minutes. The stereo in the other room clicked on. He opened his window and climbed to the balcony above. The door that led into the empty apartment had long since been deactivated. He walked around the space. It was a perfectly good apartment, and yet it had been vacant for years. The stairs leading to the private door were covered in a thick layer of dust. Someone had spent just enough time renovating the place to remove the walls.

"Merp," he said softly. "Let's fly."

Sparrow made a wide arc for the hotel. Chloe was waiting on the balcony. She wore a sheer black robe over a yellow bra and panties. He had to admit, she looked good. A wicked smile crossed her face as he landed.

"I was starting to get worried," she pouted.

"Paris is a big place," Sparrow whispered as he strode over to her.

"I was going to give you another ten minutes before I let my toy take care of things," Chloe had really perfected the pout. 

"You have toys?" His voice came out as a growl.

"I always carry one in my purse, for those times when the urge hits, and lube of course," her pout turned back into a sultry smile. "Does that excite you?"

She ran a hand down his chest. Her fingers paused for the briefest moment before they moved lower to grope his manhood. A stuttering little sigh escaped her lips.

"Are we alone?" His fingers slid along her forearm.

"Yes," she whispered. "Would it matter if we weren't?"

"Such as?"

"Sabrina," her fingers circled the head of his cock through the suit. "She might want to watch."

"Hmm," he scooped her off her feet and headed into her room.

He set her gently on the bed. The silk wraps were nowhere to be seen. She untied her robe. It fell beside her in a whisper of movement. Sparrow smiled at her as he backed up and checked the closets.

"Had to check," he smiled at her.

Sparrow crossed to the side of the bed where she lounged.

"Please," she whispered. "I need you so bad."

"Who am I to refuse such a request?" His smile had a hungry edge to it.

He kissed along her stomach and along her ribs before he skipped over her breasts to pay attention to her neck. She let out a content sigh as he lifted her off the bed. Her robe was carefully removed to be placed out of the way. The thin bra clasped in the front. It opened with less effort than it took to snap his fingers. Once she was topless he kissed and nipped along her collar bone. Her hands pushed back his hood to get to his hair.

Sparrow straightened up. His suit, except his mask, fell away to his waist.

"Wow," she trailed a finger down the center of his chest. "My ladybug costume doesn't do that."

"You have a ladybug costume?" He grinned.

"Yes," she bit her lip. "I could put it on if you like."

"No," he chuckled. "Thank you for the offer."

"I have a Cat Noir too," her fingers found his nipples as she spoke.

She circled his nipples before pinching and caressing them. He groaned as she kissed each one. Chloe licked one nipple while her hand teased the other. His groan became a growl as he pushed her back onto the bed. He slipped her yellow panties off in one smooth motion.

"Wow," she giggled.

Sparrow slid his hands back up along her legs. The heat from her cunt radiated down to her mid-thigh. He paused before his hands reached their goal.

"Excuse me, miss," his voice was a low grumble now. "Would you be kind enough to suck on my fingers?"

"Of course," she took his closest hand and lead it to her mouth.

She teased his fingers along her lips. Slowly she began to lick and suck on the first two. Sparrow let out a long, low sigh as he watched. Chloe began to bob on his fingers while keeping her eyes locked on his. She pulled his fingers out of her mouth inch by aching inch. Her tongue played along the lips as they passed her lips.

"I'll keep that in mind," he breathed.

His hand moved to her pussy before she could say anymore. The freshly lubricated fingers brushed against the trimmed landing strip of before stroking the length of her slit. She let out an honest moan as his began to tease from her clit and along her pussy. Each stroke would end with a circle of her little nub before moving back down. He would tease her opening, but not actually go deeper than just the pads of fingertips.

She began to groan and buck with each stroke. He continued his steady pace as a string of gibberish burst from her mouth with every thrust of her hips. Her legs kicked out straight as she let out a soundless scream. She melted into her bed as her eyes fluttered open.

"Fuck me, please," she panted.

Sparrow gave her a predatory smile as he slid into bed next to her. His suit seemed to drift from his body. A hungry haze settled over her eyes as Chloe looked down at his cock. She let out a little cry of shock as he pulled her to the edge of the bed. He placed both legs over his left shoulder. Her glistening cunt beckoned him forward. Carefully, he lined his cock to her slit and pushed in.

Chloe let out a long moan as he purposefully sank deeply into her. A grunt, not unlike a caveman, escaped him as their hips met. Her pussy fluttered around him. He looked into her eyes as he drew his cock back. Sparrow began to thrust slow and steady into her. Chloe writhed on the bed. One hand covered her mouth while the other gripped the covers.

"Oh," she panted. "Oh, shit."

Her back arched as he continued his slow, firm thrusts.

"Fuck me," she growled through gritted teeth.

Sparrow took one more long, slow thrust before he grabbed her hips and began to pound into her. Short screams of pleasure escaped her mouth, even through her fingers and clenched lips. He felt her legs push hard against his shoulder as her vocalizations turned in a long string of growls and cursing. Her cunt clenched around his cock, milking the shaft, and trying to get him deeper. Sparrow slowed ever so slightly to allow her to recover.

"What are you doing?" She asked as his cock out of her.

"Turn around, on your knees," he commanded.

"Naughty," she groaned as she rolled over and got up onto her knees.

Sparrow took a moment to enjoy the view of her blushing cunt. Her ass was round, if slightly skinny, but fit her. He ran an approving hand down her back.

"Oh, fuck yes," she moaned as his fingers brushed against her tailbone.

He circled the sensitive spot until she slumped onto the bed with her ass in the air. Sparrow slid his hard cock easily into her hungry pussy. His hands gripped her ass. He pushed a bit against her to get her to grind against him. Every time she did he would stop the pressure and thrust into her.

Sparrow growled as he lost himself. Her cunt quivered around him. He brushed his finger against her tailbone again. Her pussy clenched around him as she let out a loud moan. He couldn't hold back any longer. Sparrow buried his cock in her as deep as he could. His thrust pushed her flat against the bed as his cum pumped into her.

He collapsed on the bed next to her. She had a lazy grin on her face as she looked at him.

"I'll remember how sensitive your ass is," he whispered.

"I hope so," her voice had a dreamy tone to it.

Her eyes traveled down his body to where his pulsing cock still stood erect. He grunted as her hand wrapped around the shaft.

"The perks of fucking a superhero," she purred.

Sparrow pulled closer. A growl rose in his chest as their lips met. Their tongue circled each other. Her teeth brushed against his lips as he pulled away. A wisp of white smoke encased him as he stood. His suit had returned once it faded. 

"Until next time," he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. All characters are of consenting age. Don't make it weird.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little less smut, a little more action, and a tiny bit of romance.

Jean woke up refreshed. It was Saturday, which allowed him to sleep in, and he had a date today. The events of last night didn't hurt his mood either. He took a shower, had breakfast, and made sure he had his wallet before he headed out of the house.

"Where are you going?" His mother asked.

"I.." he blushed. "I have a date. We're going to see a movie and then have lunch."

His mother smiled at him, "be a gentleman."

"Why wouldn't I?" Jean blinked.

"You're a teenage boy," his mother laughed. "There are only two things on your mind right now. Girls, and naked girls."

"Mom," his blush deepened. "I don't want to have this conversation."

"Do we need to have 'the talk'?"

"No," he shook his head and backed up to the door. "I know where babies come from. Use a condom. Be responsible. Health class covered it," he quickly added. "This is our first date. I'd be shocked if we even held hands."

"Remember," she gave him an evil smile. "I've an entire book of embarrassing baby pictures."

"It's a first date," he shook his head. "I'm not planning on bringing her home to meet my parents."  
"We have a scanner, and I know how to tag photos," she said sweetly.

"Point taken," his shoulders slumped in defeat. "I will be a gentleman, I was planning on it anyway."

"Have fun," his mother called after him as he left.

"I bet your other partners didn't have to deal with parents," he muttered as he walked toward the theater.

It wasn't too far away. He found a spot to wait for Juleka and settled in. The earliest movie started in fifteen minutes, but he wasn't sure what they were seeing yet. His mind drifted back to the conversation he just had with his mother. Sure, he had had sex twice in the last week, but she didn't know. He was a responsible kid. She didn't need to worry. He knew to use protection.

"Shit," he whispered as the realization hit him.

He hadn't. Sparrow had bedded Sabrina and Chloe without a thought of condoms. He scanned the area quickly. There were too many people to talk directly to Merp, but he needed answers now. He pulled out his phone and dialed the weather line. It was an automated system that provided the date, time, and forecast. That way he was covered in case someone called. The only thing worse than pretending to use the phone was having it ring mid-conversation.

"Hey, Merp," he said as he held the phone up. "I had some questions."

"Why do you have your phone out?" The kwami asked.

"There are too many people around. It was easier to call," he looked around to make sure Juleka wasn't there yet. "You know the last couple of night?"

"Yes."

"Well," he swallowed. "Is there any magical protection during... those activities."

Merp laughed, "sorry, Jean, magical condoms aren't in my skill set."

"Damn," he whispered. "What if something happens?"

"Any children conceived while using your powers would have a chance of having their own," Merp patted his shoulder. "Their abilities, if they had any, wouldn't kick in until puberty."

"Is there a way to tell if," he paused to think of a way to say what he needed without using the actual words. "Something happened?"

"You mean can I magically sense if there is new life growing within them?" Merp almost seemed to enjoy the conversation. "No, there is not. On the plus side, you are resistant to illness and disease while transformed so it's unlikely you'd catch anything."

"Wonderful," Jean groaned. "Thanks."

He disconnected the call. His phone chimed.

Juleka- On my way.

Jean- I'm at the theater.

Juleka- the mutliplex?

Jean- Yes. Is that where you wanted to meet?

Juleka- Yeah. There are places to eat nearby. If that's okay.

Jean- That sounds great. Are you a vegetarian?

Juleka- No. Are you?

Jean- No :) Just thought I'd ask.

He saw the telltale purple hair as Juleka saw where he was. She wore a dark gay sleeveless shirt with a swan-neck collar. The only sign that it was different than her usual were the purple lined pockets instead of green. Her purple pants had worn holes just above her knees.

She smiled and waved as she got closer. Jean returned the wave as he stood.

"Hey," he tried to fight the blush on his cheeks.

"Hi," she looked down at her shoes.

"What movie did you want to see?" He asked as he took a step closer.

Being Sparrow made it so much easier to talk to girls. 

"The Creature From the Black Lagoon reboot is supposed to be good," she shrugged. "If you like horror movies."

"I do," he smiled.

"Cool," she blushed.

"Did you want to get snacks, or wait until after the show to eat?" He asked as they walked to the ticket booth.

"After, if that's fine with you," her voice was soft, barely above a whisper.

"You're in my way," a familiar voice said.

Jean turned around to see Chloe and Sabrina standing behind them. The blonde had her arms crossed tight against her chest and one foot was tapping.

"Oh, look, Sabrina, the wallflowers are dating," her voice dripped venom.

Sabrina laughed like it was the funniest thing she had ever heard.

"Now move, you're going to make me late for my movie," Chloe took a step forward.

"It's called a line," Jean didn't move. "You're behind us," he turned to face the booth. "Two for Black Lagoon."

"Why do you need to see the movie?" Chloe continued. "You're already on a date with her."

Juleka clinched her fists.

"Chloe," he turned to look her in the eyes. "We prefer out monsters on the screen instead of soaked in cheap perfume."

"My perfume isn't cheap," she snapped.

He leaned in and sniffed, "I can't smell it over the lube in your purse."

"What did you say?"

"Do you think we couldn't hear your vibrator go off in your bag?" Jean asked. "I sit a few rows behind you and I thought it was my phone."

Juleka laughed as they walked away.

"Where did that come from?" Juleka asked.

"What?"

"What you said to her," she whispered. "About lube and a vibrator."

"I knocked over her purse once," he blushed as he lied. "She was too busy yelling at me while Sabrina cleaned it up to realize what had come out."

Juleka laughed. He realized that he liked it. They headed into the theater. The movie was better than he expected. It had gore, scares, suspense, and even a story. He hadn't seen the original. For all he knew it could have been a horrible interpretation of a classic, but he didn't care. Juleka had slipped her hand over his once the lights dimmed. It turned out that the only time her soft voice faded away was when she was cheering on the monster.

"That was a good movie," she slid her arm into his as they walked together.

"It was almost as fun as watching you watch it," he smiled.

Her cheeks started to turn red.

"Where do you want to eat?" He asked.

"Not seafood," she smiled. "It's wrong after such an awesome monster."

"Agreed."

They had a nice meal. The movie lent well to conversation. It was the most he had heard her talk in the last few months.

"I should be getting home," she said as they stood outside the restaurant.

"This was fun," Jean whispered as he looked into her brown eyes. "I'd like to do something with you again."

"I'd like that," she looked down at their entwined fingers.

Jean lifted her hand and kiss it gently. Her cheeks were bright red when he looked at her again.

"Well," she looked away from him. "Bye, see you Monday."

She hurried off the way she came. He swore she skipped a little. A loud voice and a swath of yellow brought his attention to Chloe. She was too far away to hear what she was saying, but she was probably complaining. He thought she was starting to change. Buying lunch for everyone was a good start, but her adjustment didn't seem to stick. Sparrow was going to have to do something about that.

He watched as she got into her limo. It had a sunroof and black-out tint on the windows. Sabrina was in there with her now. He wondered if she was rode with her to school.

His thoughts were interrupted by a rumble. He looked for the source to find a metal Minotaur charging down the center of the street. To make things so much easier, it was headed right for the limo. For once, he didn't think that this was connected to Chloe. She looked to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. The people in the square started to run away from the destruction. Jean blended in with the crowd until he was able to duck into an alley. He slid into a niche along the wall.

"Merp, let's fly," he called.

Sparrow leaped up to the rooftops. The minotaur was still charging along the street. He could see the limo on its side. He took in the scene. When the akuma was purified the damage would be undone, that was how it worked, but that didn't stop the screams.

He bounded into the air. His three darts were in his right hand once he was in a controlled glide. A frontal assault wouldn't get him far, but he had an idea. He dropped a few feet as he tossed the trio of darts at the metal beast. The first two harmlessly bounced off its legs, but the final hit its mark. Sparrow watched as the minotaur stumbled as the dart made contact with its descending foot. It toppled to the side leaving a groove in the street.

The three darts returned to the holster. He dove down toward the fallen beast. His booted feet connected with the side of the of its head as it tried to stand. He felt the impact in his teeth and the metal creature hardly seemed to notice it.

Sparrow felt a hard gust of wind as he ducked a swat. The creature turned its glowing red eyes to him.

"Where are Ladybug and Cat Noir?" The creature bellowed.

It made no move to attack. Sparrow took a quick moment to assess the mechanical beast. There had to be some sign of where the akuma was located. The slates of shiny metal didn't seem to have anything out of the ordinary, for a nine foot tall mechanical beast of legend that was. It left him with two thoughts. The first being that the real akuma was inside this thing, and secondly, Hawkmoth wasn't interested in him at all. Even the chance at another miraculous didn't seem to matter to him. This was a topic he'd bring up to Merp.

"They didn't show up to the superhero support group," Sparrow shrugged.

"The Charger will not be mocked," the beast roared.

"The Sparrow is new at this," he yelled back.

The Charger, as the beast was called, slammed a hand down into the street where Sparrow had stood a moment before. He hopped onto the large metal arm, used it as a springboard, and landed in a crouch between the large horns. Sparrow grabbed onto them to steady himself.

"I have to ask," he said as Charger started to shake its head. "Does your suit good ventilation? It looks really hot. I know this is spring, but you should have a water bottle or something in there."

"I," Charger tried and failed to reach him. "Will," he changed tactics to trying to shake the hero off the perch. "Not," the bull started to head-bang. "Be," the beast braced itself. "Mocked," it roared the final word as it charged for something to smash the hero on.

As it so happened, the closest thing to them was an ornate light post that was part of a fence. Sparrow smiled as they raced forward. He didn't like the idea of becoming a smear on a light post, but he also really doubted that the short iron fence would stop Charger.

Sparrow launched himself off his perch. He watched as Charger ripped through the light post like it was paper. A moment later the beast began to tumble in the air. It roared as it dropped the thirty feet to the park below. Sparrow landed and hurried over to the edge. Unfortunately, it hadn't landed horns first, but the metal creature was now torn into three uneven pieces.

"If you're there guys," Sparrow muttered as he jumped down. "This would be the perfect time to show."

A thickly built man crawled out of the wreckage as Sparrow landed. The man wore a shiny bodysuit, almost identical to the bull, and had a thick golden ring in his nose. More importantly, there was a key-chain dangling from the accessory shaped like a bulls head.

"Let me guess," Sparrow looked the man over. "Road rage?"

Charger growled something unintelligible and, as his namesake implied, charged. He was faster than he looked. The thick man slammed into Sparrow. He was lifted off his feet and smashed into the ground. Sparrow let out a shocked wheeze as the air was driven from his lungs. He pulled arms around his head as Charger began to throw a barrage of wild punches.

Sparrow dodged to the side, caught the arm in a tight grip, and snaked his legs quickly around the extended appendage. He slid the hand just under his armpit while he locked his ankles and pushed. Charger let out a roar that turned into a scream. A moment later there was a loud crack similar to splitting wood.

Charger stumbled a few steps back with Sparrow still wrapped around his arm. His other hand gripped the hood of the heroes jacket. Sparrow was fiercely flung off of the injured arm. The hero tumbled along the ground and slammed into a tree.

Sparrow rolled to his side. His blurry vision swam as he tried to find Charger. He was able to eventually make out a shiny human shape as it stalked over to the twisted wreckage. Charger touched the metal minotaur with his uninjured arm. The machine sagged. It seemed to melt before it traveled up along his good arm. The shiny metal suit began to shimmer as it took new shape. Charger was smaller that before, but he had returned to his minotaur form. A shimmer of light played along the gold ring in his nose. Sparrow squinted. Sure enough, the bull-charm was still hanging from it.

"Progress," he muttered as he stood.

The tree helped him get back to his feet. Charger turned to look at him. The eyes were the glowing red of the bull, or normal human. There was a crimson sheet over his brown eyes that made Sparrow wish that this monster was on the screen rather than in front of him.

He smiled at the thought of Juleka yelling at the screen.

"Don't laugh at me," Charger screamed.

He lowered his head to put his horns in line and rushed forward. Time slowed as the villain closed the distance. Sparrow was acutely aware that little tufts of grass were kicked up with every step Charger took. He could also see the bull-charm jostled through its pendulum swing to never actually complete a full arc.

His vision flashed red. Sparrow wondered for a moment how odd it all was. He didn't feel anything. Maybe he was paralyzed. His battered brain eventually connected the dots, as in red and black. Charger bellowed again as he was yanked off his feet.

"Bull charm," his words slurred. "Nose ring."

Cat Noir dropped beside him, "how are you doing, birdseed?"

Sparrow looked at the black clad hero, "can't complain."

Cat Noir laughed as he eased the injured hero to the ground. He leaped into battle beside Ladybug. Sparrow was partially aware of the fight. It either didn't last that long, or he passed out. The next thing he knew a wave of restoring energy surged from Ladybug. His head stopped spinning and he found the strength to stand.

"Sparrow," Ladybug called as she got closer to him. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Now I am," he smiled to her. "Your powers healed me."

"You were looking pretty paw-fully rough," Cat Noir said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"I'll see you litter, kitty," Sparrow gave him a mock salute. "Ladybug, always a pleasure."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End of This Chapter

Sparrow glided down atop the limo to land near the sunroof. He peeked over the edge and motioned to open it. The tinted glass slid wide. He dropped down into the car to see that Chloe was alone.

"Hello," she purred.

"Does the screen lock?" He asked with a glance back toward the driver.

"Yes," she flicked a button on the panel by the door.

"Pants off," he commanded.

She grinned and slipped her pants down to her ankle. Her panties followed a moment later. Chloe wiggled her bare ass at him as he appreciated the view.

"Is your toy still in your purse?" He asked.

"Why?" She pouted.

"Some fun before your school day," he leaned in and stroked her thigh.

"Yes," she shivered at his touch. "Side pocket. The lube is on top."

He pulled a yellow vibrator, of course, from her bag as well as the bottle of lube.

"Turn over," he ordered.

"You are feisty today," she giggled as she flipped onto her stomach.

"You have no idea," he said as he groped her ass.

She pushed against his hands. He grabbed the seat belt and looped it around her hands. It secured in place with a tug. His fingers trailed up her thigh. He brushed along her slit as she wiggled with her ass in the air. Carefully he turned his attention to her tailbone. She let out a long moan as he circled the spot. He slid a solitary finger lower to find her asshole.

"What," she bucked as he circled the rim. "Are you doing?"

"Playing with your ass," he answered. "I'm going to lube it up and fuck you with this toy."

Chloe panted as his fingers drifted from her tailbone back to her pert hole. She nodded and pushed against his hand. Sparrow squirted the along her crack to let it steam down to where he needed it.

"Ooo," she giggled. "It's cold."

He teased the rosy pucker with the tip of the vibrator. She whimpered as the rim looked like it was trying to pull it in. Slowly he pressed the tip into her ass. Chloe cooed as it entered her. He moved carefully as to not hurt her. His finger flicked on the vibrator once he was sure that everything was going well. She practically danced along the seat as she began moan loudly.

Sparrow positioned her so her ass, with the vibrator still in it and on, was facing the door. He stroked her cunt a few times just to make sure she was well and truly fuck drunk. Sparrow looked up to see the sunroof was still open. He poked his head out. The people didn't appear to be paying attention to the limo. It was one they had seem multiple times and the novelty had worn off.

He looked back at Chloe to see her eyes were shut tight. Her mouth moved in formless words the vibrator bobbed with her muscle spasms. Sparrow smiled and leaped out of the sunroof. He rose as high as he could before he glided to a secluded area.

Jean walked out onto the sidewalk and headed for school. When he arrived he found a crowd of onlookers gaping at the open door of Chloe's limo.

"What the fuck?" Someone yelled.

The driver closed the door as quickly as he could, but the damage was done. Chloe's ass with the vibrator sticking out of it was displayed to anyone who had been able to see inside the car. Her moans had drawn the attention of those nearby.

Jean tried not to smile as he watched the limo speed off. He wondered if anyone had figured out yet that her panties were missing. He had an idea what to do with them, but it depended on him being able to pull off a risky maneuver. It wasn't something for Sparrow, but rather Jean to do. He hoped that his social invisibility would come in handy for once.

"Hey," he said as he saw Juleka.

She turned to see him. The goth tried, and failed, to suppress a laugh.

"What did I miss?" He asked as he looked around.

"Chloe made an ass of herself," Juleka took a deep breath to steady herself. "I don't know what it was about, but I doubt she'll be showing her face for a while."

"Okay," he scrunched his eyebrows as he played dumb. "I'll just nod and smile."

"Chloe's ass was on full display when her driver opened the door," Alix chimed in. "I swear there was something in there too."

"Ask Kim," Juleka grinned. "Pretty sure he caught a few shots of it on his phone."

Alix thought about it for a moment. Her attention turned to Jean. She looked from Juleka to him before she shrugged and walked away.

"Do you want to eat lunch together?" Jean asked as he willed the heat from his cheeks to fade. It didn't work.

"Sure," she said with a genuine smile. "Rose and I usually eat together. Do you mind if she joins us?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I don't want to steal you from your friends."

She laughed. He really, really hoped that Sparrow wouldn't be needed during the break.

Chloe didn't return to school. No one was surprised. There wasn't a mention of it in the news and the mayor didn't make a statement. Sabrina checked her phone every few seconds, despite getting caught constantly, but there didn't seem to be any news. She rushed at lunch and came back with puffy red eyes. 

Somehow, there wasn't an akuma during the break. Jean realized that he had created the perfect storm for it to happen. He spent the time having an awkward conversation with Juleka and Rose instead of fighting some possessed victim.

Jean noticed Sabrina at the end of the day. She usually rode home with Chloe, but today that wasn't an option. The redhead stared at the street as she stood in her usual spot. Her shoulders were slumped and her phone was in her hand.

The only people still left in the school were the fencing students and instructors. They were busy limbering up for the coming athletics. Still, he slipped into an alleyway nearby, checked again to make sure no one could see him, and transformed.

Sparrow made a fast circle before he landed beside Sabrina. She let out a gasp as he landed next to her.

"Did your ride not show up?" He asked with a smile.

Her bloodshot eyes looked him over, "it was you, wasn't it?"

"Yes," he nodded. "I won't lie to you."

"Why?" Her lip began to quiver.

"Can we talk somewhere more private?" He offered his hand to her.

"Sure," she shrugged. "Like you care so much for privacy."

She took his hand. He pulled her tightly against him.

"Hold on," he whispered in her ear.

Sparrow jumped into the air. Her arms locked around his midsection the moment they left the ground. It was tricky to glide while carrying another person, but they weren't going far. He landed on a roof. It wasn't the highest in the area, but it was the most concealed. The buildings adjacent to it were all taller and older, which made the area a nice perch.

"Now we can talk," he said as he released his grip on her.

Sabrina took a step back, "why did you do it?"

"She pretended to be nice long enough to get what she wanted," he shrugged. "I didn't appreciate being used."

"Isn't that what you did with me?" Her voice trembled. "You used me to prove a point to her. I was just a toy to you."

Sparrow took a step closer to her. His hand stroked her chin.

"No," he whispered. "Do you remember what I said?"

"That it pays to be nice," she huffed.

"About you," he smiled. "You are polite, selfless, and sweet. If there was any point I was trying to prove, it was that you are a wonderful person."

She scoffed.

"Sabrina," he wrapped her into a hug. After a moment she leaned into him. "Why are you her friend?"

Sabrina thought for a long moment, "she wouldn't have anyone if she didn't have me."

"That is very true," he sighed. "You give her your time, friendship, and the illusion that she is in charge. You are the one with all the power in the relationship, but somewhere along the line, you forgot. She needs you. Without you, she'd be alone. You without her would be fine."

She pushed out of the hug, "that is not true. She's my best friend. You hurt her, you embarrassed her, and now she blames me."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't get you on camera," she screamed.

"It's your fault that she used me to get what she wanted, was punished for it, and for me deleting the footage on your phone after she planned to film me to hold over my head?"

Sabrina glared at him. His words rolled around in her head.

"You," she poked him in the chest with a finger. "You're just a coward who hides behind a mask."

"Actually," he tugged the side of the mask. "This is attached."

"That's not the point," she screamed.

She pressed the flat of her hand against his chest. He felt the push, it wasn't enough to move him, but he took a step back. The redhead backed him up against the wall. She went onto her tippytoes and kissed him hard on the mouth. Her tongue pushed into his mouth. She bit his lip as she pulled away.

"What was that?"

"You," she shook a finger at you. "You... shut... shut up."

Sparrow suppressed a smile.

"You screw my brains out and then you just disappear," she slapped him. "Do you show up at my bedroom window?" She kissed him again, nipping his tongue when she pulled away. "Now you just pop up in the middle of the day to give me a pep talk."

Her hands explored his chest. She bit her lip before going lower to grope his hardening member. Sabrina pushed away his hands as he reached out for her. She pressed herself against him and held his wrists up out of the way.

"No," she tried to growl. "This... isn't about you."

She took a stepped closer and ground her pelvis against the bulge in his costume. The shorter girl grabbed him by the shoulders and shimmied him around to slip her back against the wall.

"Now," her voice wavered. "You're going to f-fuck me, right here. And, and you won't stop until I tell you."

Sparrow nodded. His suit opened up from his lower stomach to his knees.

"No," her voice was starting to gain stability. "Not yet. On your knees, lick my pussy. Get me nice and wet."

His suit reformed as he knelt down before her. He looked her in the eyes as his hands slid along her thighs, up her skirt, and shimmied down her panties. Sparrow smiled as he saw the pink flower pattern. The dropped to her ankles as he let them go. She lifted her skirt just enough to reveal a hint of her red bush.

"Lick it," she breathed.

Sparrow kissed on thigh and then the other before he rubbed the tip of his nose along her bush. The tip of his tongue began to explore her crotch. She bucked when he found her clit. His hands went to her hips to keep her upright. He set to the task with long, luxurious laps of her slit. The curly hairs teased his lips with each lick. Her sweet, musky scent clung to her tuft.

"Fuck," she moaned. "Keep going."

He increased the pace of his long licks. She started to buck her hips to match the movement. He pulled her closer, fucking her with his tongue. Her legs went slack as he added a twirl while inside of her. She bounced in his grip. At the peak of each movement she let out a small scream. Sparrow smiled against her cunt once her feet started to kick in the space beside him. He pulled his tongue out from her hungry pussy and circled around her clit. She grabbed the side of his head and pushed him back down to her cunt. Her legs went stiff as soon as his tongue plunged into her. The walls of her pussy pulsed around him. 

"Ladybug," she screamed.

Sparrow paused. It was certainly an odd choice to yell during an orgasm. Her hands patted his head quickly. He set her down on the roof and stood up. She hastily pulled her pink flowered panties up. Her eyes were wide and staring over his shoulder.

He turned slowly to see a familiar red and black clad heroine. Ladybug stood on the edge of the building behind him. Her mouth hung open as she stared at them. Sparrow turned back to Sabrina.

"Would you like me to take you home?" He asked softly.

"Yes, please," she squeaked.

Sparrow easily lifted her and leaped into the sky.

"You'll have to tell me where to go," he said. "It would help get you home faster."

"You don't know?" She twirled a strand of hair in her fingers.

"Only if you want me to," he braced for landing. Sparrow set her on her feet now that they were alone. "I can take you home, or I can take you somewhere else."

"The street," her face was nearly as red as her hair. "I want to walk home."

"I can do that," he held a hand out to her.

Sabrina took it. He pulled her into a hug and hopped off the roof. She kissed him on the cheek before she walked away. He hopped back up to the rooftops once she made it to the end of the block.

A familiar zip grew louder. He heard her land behind him, but didn't turn to look at her. 

"Sparrow," Ladybug hadn't moved any closer.

He took a deep breath and let it out before he spoke, "yes?"

"We need to talk."

"Yeah," he nodded as he turned around. "I thought you'd say something like that."


End file.
